The Green, Green Smudge
The Green, Green Smudge By: Apple_Pie, Allasophy, GlueBottles4Ever, Fat Bunny, and Lumosify I had found the green spot on a Sunday afternoon after it spread onto my math homework. ”I’m done for,” I said to myself. My math teacher, Mr Htam hated green. He also hated hate, causing him to scream violently whenever he hated something. I decided to burn the paper and steal my worse enemy’s homework while he was sleeping. That night, I snuck into his room through the bathroom window. I found the homework and while sneaking out I stole his dog as well. I rode the dog home and threw it in my neighbour’s yard when I reached the door. I could hear the neighbour screaming, “Take your stinking dog with you!” as I ran in the back door of my house. I looked down at the paper to realize it, too, had a green spot on it. I screamed and puked on my welcome mat. I, then, realized my welcome mat new had a green spot because of my vomit, as I ran into a forest near my house. But, everything was green there, too! My life was crumbling. If Mr Htam telepathically saw the greenery, then he would go into a coma and forgot to change my grade. But, I realized I currently had no grade. It was a new quarter, but I could be doomed from the beginning. My parents had threatened me with fun if I couldn’t get my grade up. I couldn’t have fun without my friends judging me! It was a never-ending cycle. I was too lazy to put a stop to it. I ran into a bush, crying. The bush was green as well! So, I closed my eyes. It seemed to be forever until school ended; I stayed in the bush. Then, one day, Mr Htam discovered me in the bush. He fainted because he found me. But, the sound of time crashing to the ground woke me up. So, I kicked him once to check if he was alive, and again just because I didn’t like him. He woke up, saw the bush, screamed, and fainted again. I rolled my eyes and slapped him this time. “How are you so scared of green?” I screech at him. “The green, it’s everywhere!” I screamed as I vomited again, because of the green. Then, I remembered that I wasn’t the one who was afraid of green. I decided after that to create a “Don’t Fear Green!” club at my school. As you can see how caring of a student I am. Only thirty people joined the club. They all had green-phobia. We bonded. We all wore matching bracelets. One day, they found out I wasn’t a green-o-phobic person; they threw me out. I took my bracelet off, dejected. I soon coloured it green and threw it at their faces when I left. I hated the colour green, but I didn’t fear it. This was unacceptable even though I was the founder of the club. They claimed I only had an aversion to green due to Mr Htam fearing green, causing me to avoid green so to prevent bad grades. It wasn’t a good enough excuse I was annoyed. This was discrimination, and I wasn’t going to stand for it. I started a campaign against excuse discrimination and won the school presidency with the slogan, “Make Green Great Again!” According to the school newspaper, people thought I meant going green and environmentally friendly, but that didn’t matter. Now, I had power. But, I only had authority over organizing yearly cleanups. That wasn’t even what the green campaign was trying to do. To Be Continued... Category:Stories